


Bucket List

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Bucket filling, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know-w, w-why don't you go fill a fuckin' bucket, just don't sit on the ground an' dick around with your toys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket List

==> Be the sweaty musclebeast fetishist

You quite resent that comment. Despite how awkwardly and exceptionally true it happens to be about you. And even then you have much better situations to press than argue with the commands. You are tinkering with a new robot, mindlessly creating and screwing and occasionally crushing parts in frustration and sometimes accidental misjudgment of strength.

"Are you still w-wasting your time on those stupid robots?" You look up and immediately avert your eyes as you see the highblood standing above you.

"My sincerest apologies, highblood, it gives me something to do," you reply, keeping your gaze on the part you are toying with. In your nervous state it is crushed in your grip, crumpled and useless like a piece of trash. Too bad. You had needed it.

"Stop fuckin' apologizin'," Eridan scoffed at you, flipping his scarf over his shoulder and crossing his arms at you. "W-why don't you do somethin' useful instead of sittin' around an' playin' w-with your toys."

You put down the part that you had just crushed. You put your hands in your lap and stare down. "What useful things would you like me to do, highblood?" You detest how crass and unrefined this practically royal highblood is, but you refuse to question him other than what your orders will be. You will not upset the caste and its inset system despite how every other troll around you seems to be doing so.

"I don't know-w, w-why don't you go fill a fuckin' bucket, just don't sit on the ground an' dick around with your toys." Your face flushes royal blue at such an uncouth and lewd comment. What a lascivious and filthy thing to say! Especially for a highblood of Eridan's caliber! He knew Eridan was slightly lecherous and didn't act nearly quite as refined as he was meant to, but gog he could at least keep those comments to himself!

Before you know, it seems that a pail has been dumped on your head and you begin to sweat profusely. Where had Eridan found this pail? What a lewd act...

"Highblood," you plead in a soft voice as you begin grinding your jaw down. You feel one of your teeth crack from the sheer force that went into such a bad habit.

"W-well, I'm w-waitin'," Eridan tells you, tapping his foot as he stood before you. Was he actually proposing to you what you were assuming? "Get to fillin' that pail."

==> Become the flustered b100b100d

You do exactly that, pulling the bucket off and setting it down. The rim curls under your strong fingers as you set it upright, face flushed as you try to think of exactly how to respond.

"I'm still w-waiting," Eridan snaps at you as he looms over expectantly, "w-when I say fill the fuckin' bucket, you're going to fill the fuckin' bucket."

"As you wish, highblood," you say automatically as you almost mechanically begin undoing your pants and slide them off, revealing your bone bulge to the air for the higher blood to see. You pull the bucket further down, then get up on your hands and knees, positioning your bone bulge over the bucket. The crested head dips into the edge of the bucket, resting on the lip and the cold spreads up through you from one of your most embarrassing parts of anatomy.

The display is so embarrassingly arousing as you can feel your nook begin to tingle with its natural lubricant and your bone bulge start to harden, coming out shyly from its sheaf. Eridan is still staring at you expectantly, and you reach down, cupping your hand as gently as you can around your bone bulge. Even when you try and be as gentle as you can be, you know your bone bulge will have bruises by the end of this.

Shame built up quickly as you pump yourself, staring down between your legs at the shameful bucket beneath you. But as much shame as there is, as you should feel, you get a feeling of anticipation and of course the embarrassing pleasure that comes with filling buckets. As a highblood, Eridan had every right to demand anything he wanted of you. And if he desired to watch you fill a bucket, you will.

You breathe heavily, sweating like a beast as you work your hand over your bone bulge. You grip the sensitive organ too tightly, big blue bruises are already beginning to form and your claws, the ones that aren't broken that is, scratch you every once in a while.

You give an 'oof' as suddenly there's a big boot bearing down on your back, pressing eight down immensely hard. It's still nothing I worry about, you can handle it without even blinking, but it does come as a surprise. You falter in your motions, starting to grind your teeth again. You feel a fang cracking.

"Are you goin' to finish or not?" Eridan snapped, glaring down at you from above. "Be quick about it. No one w-wants to w-wait for your peasant bone bulge to finish."

You moan. Such an uncouth statement, lecherous and insensitive... And you love it. You accept these mistreatments gracefully, as you should. It is required of you, and you love it.  You speed up your movements, trying your best to finish quickly. The highblood is demanding you be quick, so you will.

"Hurry up," Eridan snapped, stomping on your back. You hardly twitch at the rough treatment. In fact, the commanding and uncouth words brim you to utter completion in the pail.

The pail begins to fill with your genetic material and you attempt to keep composure as you let it all out. Your sweat has actually begun forming a shallow puddle beneath you.

"Disgustin'... Are you going to fill that whole thing?" Eridan sneers at you. It only makes you moan and fill the bucket even faster.

After what feels like an entire slew of Alternian sweeps, you finish, drops of genetic material still dripping from the slit in your bone bulge. He shudder and shake above the nearly full bucket. Oh gog, you just let someone see you at your most vulnerable and tenuous... The only thought that comes to mind is that at least it was a highblood like Eridan... In fact, you start feeling something like humble accomplishment begin to well up inside your vascular system cavity.

Eridan kicked you over onto your side and leans over, picking up the pail of sloshing, royal blue genetic material. "Not bad."

Have you been praised? You aren't sure. As you are about to sit up, Eridan dumps the bucket onto your head and blue genetic material is splashed all over you. You begin to shudder and shake, eyes twitching and wide behind your broken shades as you look down at yourself, covered in your own genetic material. What a lewd picture you must paint.

Hearing a moan, you look up and flush blue, though it is indistinguishable from all the genetic material covering you, as you see Eridan pumping and teasing his own bone bulge. He is not quite as big as you, but definitely thicker, and you can smell his nook practically dripping between his legs inside his pants.

You've been staring at his bone bulge, and possibly his nook if you could see it, not even noticing his moans that are becoming more and more desperate with every pump. Before you know it Eridan is showering you with his genetic material. The violet substance continues to spray all over you for a solid thirty seconds until it dies down, cut off to tiny droplets coming from Eridan's softening bone bulge. You feel utterly humiliated, ashamed, and undeniably _willing_. In fact, you don't think you've ever been more willing to please anyone as much as you are now.

Eridan leans down as he stuffs his bone bulge back in his pants, picking up one of the many towels you have laying around your lab and tosses it at you. "Clean yourself up, you filthy pail."

You gladly take the towel, hiding your flushing face in it.

"Hey." You don't look up. "Hey. I'm talkin' to you." Your attention snaps up to Eridan's face, nodding attentively, tongue flicking over your broken teeth and cutting it on one of them. "Do you w-want to be my Kismesis?"

==> Become the hipster douche's Kismesis


End file.
